


The Beginning

by Ivy_Sylph



Series: MadaTobiWeek2018 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Izuna is alive, Konoha is founded, M/M, Madara and Tobirama still argue not that bad term with each others, Pre-Relationship, it all starts with a look, mention only, no actual smut, possible sex before love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Sylph/pseuds/Ivy_Sylph
Summary: In which the weather is too hot and Madara's hair is too thick, so his best friend Hashirama asked for help from his precious brother - TobiramaTheme: Too HotFor: MadaTobiWeek2018 on Tumblr





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> You can found the event here https://madatobiweek.tumblr.com  
> This one is for the first day of MadaTobiWeek2018, either Soulmate, Soulmark or Too Hot. Since I'm already have some art for Soulmate, I decide to write a oneshort for Too Hot, lol

** The Beginning **

 

“Fucking hell”

Can someone please tell him why today is such a hot day like that? He knew it is summer and this wasn’t the first summer in his whole life, but it is so fucking hot, twice than usual and someone with long hair like him can’t really survive through this heat. Izuna is far more lucky than him, because while his brother has long hair as well, Madara’s hair is way thicker than Izuna... Frustrated yet there were little choices for the Uchiha, however, he doesn’t think he wanted to do that, seeing he is quite proud of his hair and he doesn’t want to cut it short or anything like that. He can tie up his hair like Izuna but he would need a lot of care for his hair and the Uchiha doesn’t want to do that. He is patient, just not that way.

Groaned, Madara shook his head and decided he needs a walk in order to clear his mind. The mountain always a good place to visit, the view of Konoha helped ease his mood and that’s exactly what the Uchiha did. He made his way to the top of the Hokage Mountain, allowed the win to blow away everything and calm his soul. However, the sun still shining so hard and it was hard to ignore the heat – even if Madara already chose a spot under the shadow of this large tree. A small frown appeared on his face and the man ran his fingers through his dark hair.

 

“Is there really no other way?”

He wondered to himself, fortunately, or unfortunately, Tobirama chose that moment to show up and upon hearing Madara talking to himself like that, the Senju lifted his eyebrow in amusement.

“Talking to yourself now, Uchiha? You do know that is a sign of madness, yes?”

Low chuckle from the Senju, which made Madara’s scowl became deeper, but under such weather, even an idiot known it’s not a good idea to fight or argue much.

“It isn’t your business, now tell me, what bring you here, Senju?”

Because Madara knew, a sensor like Tobirama would never show up in front of him like that without a reason. They often meet, but half of the time is because the Senju has something he wanted to discuss with the Uchiha, the rest is due to Hashirama – who still wish to see his precious brother and his best friend getting along with each other.

 

Tobirama barely surprise, if there is someone who can catch up with his thought and intelligence, no doubt that would be this Uchiha – one of those reasons why he always cautions around him. He is aware of what Madara is capable of, and while he doesn’t hate the man or anything, he always has this feeling that tell him to stay away from this Uchiha, or something will happen. Not that he will regret, but well, it is something that can change his entire life... However, let’s put it aside for now, glanced at Madara from up to down, he gave a small frown.

“Anija ask me to give you a hair cut”

Normally, he wouldn’t even say yes to things like this, what a waste of time, but Hashirama to do his paperwork probably for the whole week and Tobirama just can’t say no to that! Indeed, his brother did his paperworks correctly, but the man still run off here and there, so if Hashirama can really sit still and finish it on time then... that’s a miracle. It took a while, but Hashirama did manage to convince Tobirama to help Madara, but why Tobirama in the first place? It is because this white-hair Senju has been the one who helped Hashirama takes care of his hair since they are just too brat. Nowadays, while Hashirama already has his own family, the Senju still visits his younger brother and asks for hair-caring, simply because Tobirama knows him the best – something the younger Senju has no problem giving a hand to – even if he grumbles and complaints.

 

“What? No!”

“Yes”

“No. Stay away from me you stupid Senju!”

“You can run, but you can’t hide, Uchiha!”

 

And so, a chasing game began, with Tobirama right behind Madara. They jump through trees and it was mainly their speed, no jutsu involve because without words, they knew it isn’t necessary for that. However, under such weather, some games like that probably isn’t a good idea and in the end... Well, they were both sweating and Tobirama grew impatient with this game, he was the fastest man alive and he had enough of this damn game, stupid Uchiha and stupid hair but seems like he forgot he was one of those two started t his damn chasing.

“Stop right there, you fucker!”

One last jump, he reached out for Madara and grabbed the man’s hair, however, Madara isn’t going to surrender that easy. Somehow, someway, they ended up falling into this one river inside the forest. The cool water pretty what snapped them off their foolish game, however, there was something more important that the fact they no longer feel the heat – either get on top of the surface or they are going to die through drowning. Wordless, both of them quickly got to the surface, with their chakra, it wasn’t that hard for the two to sit on the surface of the river, completely wet like some rats. A few cough to get the water off their systems, Madara and Tobirama finally gazed at each other they just... freezed.

 

_‘What...?’_

One single word ran across their mind and both of them just couldn’t believe what just happen. They acknowledge of the fact their opponent is quite good-looking as the Uchiha and the Senju’s gene tends to make that possible, but Tobirama always grumpy and Madara always covered his face under those thick and long hair, plus, they tend to avoid each other as much as possible, so it is understandable that this is the first time they actually have a good look at each other’s face. Heart skipped a beat and Madara could barely move his eyes away from the gorgeous Senju in front of him. Hair a mess, water dripped down to his slender neck and the way Tobirama’s clothes glued to his body like that, Madara felt his throat tighten. Fuck, those clothes always hide too much and until now that the Uchiha has a close look of this damn Senju. He has never interested in someone before, too busy to survive and made sure his Clan is progressing well.

As for Tobirama, lets said that sometimes, he really hates the fact his instinct always right. He knew he should stay away from this Uchiha as much as possible, but seems like he should have tried harder... The Senju always spend his time helping Hashirama, the clan and nowadays, Konoha, he spends most of his time for them and the rest, he just locks himself in the lab and library. No one can deny the Senju’s love for knowledge and he has always wary of Madara due to the fact the man isn’t that different from him – someone who can catch up with his thought. That’s dangerous, because those who alike tend to attract each other. It’s easy to make plans, however, follow the plan never easy. He could hear his own heart beating faster at the sight in front of him and those fucking eyes – has Tobirama ever tell people why he hates those Sharingan? Not just because they’re deadly but because they can down him so easily, especial Madara’s eyes – when did Madara even active his sharingan anyway, and for what purpose?

 

Silence pass through them and they could hardly form any words. Like two idiots, they just sat there, their clothes were all wet and messy, made their well-built body somewhat hazy behind it and somehow, they made the atmosphere even more awkwardly. However, that didn’t last long because they aren’t some teenage brat, they have life through a war and join mission where they have to seduce to kill, they are anything but naive. Cleared his throat, Madara was the first one to speak up.

“Well... About the hair cutting...”

He trailed off, eyes never leave Tobirama’s body, because fuck, who know behind those clothes is hidden such amazing body like that?

“If you don’t mind, how about we go back to my place for a discussion?”

Madara suggested, it isn’t actually a bad idea seeing they both need to change out of those wet clothes, yes? Lifted an eyebrow at the Uchiha’s idea, Tobirama allowed himself to ponder between his choice while stealing glance at the Uchiha’s face, he knew Izuna has quite a look, but seeing they are friends, he has never felt that way, however, Madara is a different story. The Senju isn’t a stranger to For-one-night moment, as someone once told him, sex is the best way to reduce stress so sometimes, when too stress, he actually followed said advise and he believed Madara would be the same, they are all men, things like that shouldn’t be too strange. However, he doesn’t think Madara is asking him for that and this isn’t some stranger he can spend a night with in that way.

“Sound reasonable.” Small smirk on face, red orbs met onyx one. “Your place then.”

 

Simple that way and without any words, the two figures disappeared. They would never know how much change will happen due to this, for the better or for the worse, only they could tell. But for now, both of them have found something way too interest to simple lets it slide away. Who would think Madara and Tobirama could actually come to agreement like that, not even themselves, but at this moment, they barely give a fuck. Perhaps it is the heat, or maybe this has always mean to be and now, they could no longer suppress their desires. Either way, this is far from the end as it only the beginning of everything...

Sometimes, all it takes is one look, and that is everything it needs in order to tie two people’s life together...

 

**_“Love is merely a madness...”_ **

****

**End.**


End file.
